No Way!
by KEL-71E
Summary: #FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! CHAP 4 UP!!!! #Luke’s diner faces it’s worst dilemma yet…L/L!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!
1. PANIC!

No Way!  
  
By KEL-71E  
  
Rating: PG…mite change  
  
Spoilers: Nahhhh…actually yeah…for 'Nick and Nora/ Sid and Nancy'  
  
Summary: Luke's diner faces it's worst dilemma yet…L/L!!!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, don't bother, I'm only 15, I don't own anything! Gilmore girls is not mine, Any AC/DC or Alex Lloyd songs aren't mine either!  
  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated, this was the result of a brainwave and complete boredom in the holidays, if it sux tell me! happy reading…  
  
**indicates the lyrics from the story**  
  
Chapter one: PANIC!!!  
  
The two Gilmore girls trudged into Luke's diner, desperate for a coffee.  
  
"Yo! Burger man! C-c-c-coffee!" Lorelai called. Luke appeared from the storeroom.  
  
"I'm a Burger man now? I thought I was burger boy."  
  
"Nah, you don't need 'Huggies pull-ups' anymore, Jess is the burger boy." She explained.  
  
Rory slammed her fist on the counter, "No more of this incessant banter! There are more important matters at hand! One needs coffee!"  
  
"Your majesty, I am graced with your presence." Luke bowed, tipping his hat. Lorelai giggled and took the chance to ruffle his hair. "Hey! Not the do, never the do." He said as he stuffed cap on his head, backwards.  
  
The girls clapped and grinned as Luke poured their blood into some mugs for them. Lorelai picked hers from the bench and inhaled the fresh coffee scent.  
  
"You're sick." Luke mumbled as he wiped the counter.  
  
"Why thank you, I try my hardest." Lorelai replied.  
  
Just then, Jess emerged from the upstairs apartment. "Mornin' all." He said brightly.  
  
"Whooooaaaa, You're being jolly, I think we passed through to the Twilight Zone, how does the theme song go again Rory? Is it, do dodo dododo dodo do?" Lorelai asked her daughter, quite seriously.  
  
"No mom! Have more coffee, geez, it's do dodododo dodo doooo dodo."  
  
Lorelai hit herself upside the head. "Well dah! Luke I need more coffee please."  
  
"Ahh, no."  
  
"Come on! I said please!"  
  
"I know this and I'm very proud that you have obtained manners but there is a slight problem with your request." He began to scratch his head.  
  
Jess moved behind him to see what the matter was, seeing the problem, a panicked look emerged on his face. He looked worriedly from Luke to Lorelai to Rory and back before running full-speed out of the diner.  
  
"Oook, so what's going on here?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, you should go…. you might be late to school Rory…. Lorelai, you have work." Luke said, slowly backing away from the girls.  
  
"Luke, its summer vacation, remember? Has been for a while now."  
  
"Yeah and the Inn is being renovated. I have three months off. You know that! What's gotten into you?"  
  
Luke ducked behind the counter and rummaged through the shelves, looking frantically for a container. It was hopeless; he was out of coffee. He was doomed.  
  
Standing back up, he announced to the near empty diner, "I am sorry to inform you that Luke's diner is officially out of coffee." He braced himself for the onslaught.  
  
"Whaaaaaat!" The girls screamed simultaneously.  
  
"I ran out of coffee," he said again softer this time.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Go get more!" Lorelai was beginning to panic, she had only had one cup of coffee today and feared she would experience a nervous breakdown if she didn't get more.  
  
"Mom, don't you have your emergency supply in your purse?" Rory asked as she snatched for the bag.  
  
"I ate it in business class the other day." Lorelai said rather dejectedly.  
  
"You ate it?" Luke asked, scrunching up his face.  
  
"I was hungry and I hadn't had any coffee in like an hour! I was desperate."  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"Why are you 'Hmmmm-ing?'"  
  
Luke read through his order book. "Well it says here that my monthly shipment of coffee should have come today, I wonder why it hasn't."  
  
"Ring them! Ring them!" Rory jumped up from her seat and after a few seconds of running around in circles she ran out the door to look for Jess.  
  
"Riiiight, I think that was a little over the top, even for the coffee." Lorelai watched her daughter leave. She turned and noticed Luke already having a heated conversation with whom she assumed to be the coffee company.  
  
"…I don't care if your drivers are one strike. I have customers I have to serve….what? Next month! I can't wait that long….you seem to be working, why don't you get your ass down here and bring me my coffee! I'm sorry I just…what? No! I have to have your coffee!…. well how can I get some down here before next month?….myself? Do you mean…fine! I'll see you in a few days buddy!" he yelled as he hung up the phone. Lorelai got off her seat and walked over to where Luke was banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Ah Luke, the expression 'touch wood' wasn't supposed to be taken that seriously." She pulled him away. "What's going down bro, I want my coffee man." She asked in her worst Jamaican accent.  
  
Luke calmed himself. "The coffee guy said that the delivery guys are on strike so I won't get my coffee until next month and if that happens you along with half of this caffeine addicted town will chase me with knifes and pitch forks until you do get some coffee, so I have to drive to Ontario to get it myself!"  
  
"The act of breathing consists of inhaling and exhaling in succession, just thought you might want to know." She thought for a moment, "Why do you have to go all the way to Ontario to get coffee? There is a market across the street."  
  
"The coffee you so happily consume everyday is the best available coffee on the market, Taylor doesn't happen to sell it in his so called 'supermarket' so I get it delivered from Canada." He sighed, "If I didn't get the good coffee then you'd probably never come back and I don't want to lose my customers. Taylor's stuff tastes like cardboard. Now go start your own bobsled team or something.."  
  
"Ah huh! So you do drink coffee! I knew it!" Lorelai clapped her hands.  
  
"When you have to look after annoying customers all day it's nice to have a coffee at the end of the day, just not very often."  
  
"Whatever, so you're gunna drive to Ontario? You'll have to close up for a few days won't you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"I have to, it's better than closing for a month." Luke said moving to a table near the window to remove the dirty dishes.  
  
"I want to come." Lorelai said suddenly.  
  
"Ah..what? Why?"  
  
"I want to come with you, I am not staying in Stars Hollow while the diner is closed for more than twelve hours! That would be a travesty! We can have a road trip!" she suggested excitedly.  
  
"I don't think I could put up with you for a straight week." He mused.  
  
"Oh come on dopey pants! It'll be fun! Pleeeeaaaase?" she begged.  
  
"Did you just call me dopey pants?"  
  
"Maybe…."  
  
"As long as you never call me that ever again then I suppose you can come."  
  
Lorelai almost knocked him over with a forceful hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" with that she ran out of the diner.  
  
"Oh god…." Luke mumbled to himself. Lorelai returned.  
  
"I forgot to ask when,"  
  
"Tomorrow morning nine o'clock."  
  
"Done!" she ran out once more.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
9.15am the next day…  
  
"You're late." Luke commented as Lorelai pulled up in her jeep.  
  
"Rory's fault, she just WOULDN'T get out of bed, I had to lay down the 'Rory home alone rules,' rule number one being, 'Thou shalt not try to reenact any of the really baaaaaad 'Home Alone' movies." She smiled.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Can we go in my car? I'm not one for changing modes of transport this early in the morning."  
  
Luke loaded his bags into the back of the jeep and very soon they were off.  
  
"So are you cool with Jess staying at home by himself?" Lorelai asked to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah I think so, he's a lot better lately than he was when he first got here, I don't think he'll be burning down the apartment while I'm gone."  
  
"You must be proud."  
  
Luke nodded, "I am. You know how it was when he first got here, at least now he's making full sentences."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Luke heard a touch of resentment in her voice. "I…ahh…never really apologized for what I said to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai turned to face him but looked straight back at the road when she realised she was going sideways.  
  
"Pull over for a sec?" He asked; Lorelai did so.  
  
Luke stared out the windscreen, "When Jess first got here, you went out of your way to invite us over for dinner. Then we were total jackasses to you and I never really apologized for it. You don't deserve to be treated like that, so…I'm sorry."  
  
Lorelai smiled and took his hand, "It's ok, I had totally forgotten about it." Luke nodded while Lorelai reached for a box in the glove compartment, she handed it to Luke, "Choose the tunes my man!"  
  
Luke flicked through the many tapes and CDs in the box. Lorelai began to drive once more while he made his choice. A few minutes later he had picked out what he thought was the perfect album, AC/DC.  
  
He inserted it into the CD player and seconds later, an explosion of guitar riffs and drumbeats rang through the speakers. Lorelai smiled, "Nice choice." Luke grinned back at her and began to sing along with Bon Scott, Lorelai was so surprised she nearly drove them off the road,  
  
  
  
**I can tell by the look in your eye  
  
I can tell by the way you sigh  
  
That you know I've been thinking of you  
  
And you know what I want to do  
  
Oh Jean, Oh Jean  
  
Oh Jean, Oh Jean**  
  
  
  
Lorelai began to sing with Luke, glancing over to him from time to time.  
  
  
  
**When you smile I see stars in the sky  
  
When you smile I see sunrise  
  
And I know you've been thinking of me  
  
And I know how you want it to be  
  
Oh Jean, Oh Jean  
  
Oh Jean, Oh Jean**  
  
  
  
Both were playing drums on the dashboard along with the beat, dancing in their seats.  
  
  
  
**I can tell by the things you say  
  
I can tell that you know the way  
  
And I know what you want me to do  
  
Oh, I've got hearts and flowers for you  
  
If you leave me you'll make me cry  
  
When I think of you saying goodbye  
  
Oh the sky turns to a deeper blue  
  
That's, that's how I'd feel if I lost you  
  
Jean, Oh Jean  
  
Don't go and leave me  
  
'Cause I love, I love you, I love you, don't leave me  
  
It would make me cry, if you said goodbye  
  
Don't go away Jean, don't you leave baby baby…**  
  
At the end of the song, Luke turned the stereo down so they could talk over the music.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Like what…"  
  
"Like….ahh…so well! I just didn't take you as one who was able to carry a tune."  
  
"Lorelai, it was AC/DC, It isn't really singing. It's more like yelling."  
  
"Blasphemy!"  
  
Luke grinned and turned to face the windscreen once more.  
  
"Ok then, put another song in and we can see how well you do sing." She suggested. Luke picked up the box.  
  
"Another AC/DC?" he asked.  
  
"No, something that has a so called 'tune.'"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Once again music burst through the car speakers as Luke pressed play. Lorelai recognised the song immediately; it was her favorite, 'My Friend' by Alex Lloyd.  
  
As the Lyrics began, Luke sang along.  
  
**One day they'll pay to know your name  
  
But you'll be dancing in the rain  
  
You touch your heart to feel the beat  
  
Must take precautions in the street  
  
And all it was to know you  
  
Ten seconds that I owe you  
  
Will it be coming round again?  
  
Just time to share a cigarette  
  
I promised I would not forget  
  
I'd like to see your face again  
  
My friend**  
  
  
  
Lorelai was enjoying Luke's rendition of her favorite song and joined in, tapping her neatly painted fingernails on the steering wheel.  
  
  
  
**Angelic model sickness pill  
  
How much they pay to see the stills  
  
Ambition seems to serve you well  
  
You trapped them deep inside your  
  
Spell  
  
And all it was to know you  
  
Ten seconds that I owe you  
  
Will it be coming round again?  
  
Just time to share a cigarette  
  
I promised I would not forget  
  
I'd like to see your face again  
  
Share my mind  
  
Wish I'd leave it all behind  
  
Much too much  
  
To pay before you touch  
  
In my mind we should leave it all behind  
  
Cause it ain't got the strength anymore  
  
No it ain't got the strength anymore  
  
My friend  
  
A pilot missile through the heart  
  
As good a place to make a brand  
  
New start…**  
  
  
  
Both were smiling when the song finished.  
  
"See you CAN sing."  
  
"I already knew that." Luke said smugly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I already knew I could sing, in fact I write my own songs when I have free time."  
  
Lorelai's jaw dropped to her lap. "Nooo…" she said in utter amazement. "So is that what you do up in that bachelor pad of yours."  
  
Luke nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
"You learn something new EVERY day." They grinned at each other as Lorelai stepped on the gas…  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Plz review!!! I started this story the otha day afta my muse suddenly returned from the Bahamas, but its only my second GG fic so plz review! This will be a multi chap story…  
  
If you haven't heard of Alex Lloyd cuz u live under a rock or outside of Australia then I recommend you either download his stuff or buy his album! Its sooooo good, the song I have included is my fav after another one of his call 'Green.' Email me if you want a list of his songs….ALEX LLOYD ROCKS!!! 


	2. Tickles and giggles

A/N: thanx for all your reviews guys, theyre really useful! But I'm not going to make this story NC-17, so sorry to disappoint anyone, I'm just not into that kinda thing ok? Just…imagine it yourself or somfin….anyhoo, to all those aussies out there! ROCK ON!! We live in the best country! Best music, best alcohol! Best death rates for heart disease and skin cancer!!!!!!!!!!! Ok no more morbid thoughts…..read on!  
  
A/N2: DOES ANYONE HAVE A POEM OR A SONG THAT THEY HAVE WRITEN AND IS WILLING TO LET ME ADD TO MY STORY? SOMETHING APPROPRIATE TO L/L….IF THAT POSSIBLE….THANX!  
  
Chapter two: Tickles and giggles…  
  
Same day…afternoon…  
  
The piercing ringing in her ears signaled the arrival of a telephone call. Rory slowly rose from the couch where she was so happily having a veg-fest along with 'Pretty Woman' and fifty types of candy. She picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello?" she said drowsily.  
  
"Rory! How are you?" Emily's cheerful voice filled the earpiece.  
  
Rory shuddered, "Half asleep." She commented.  
  
"I would have thought you and your mother would have been out doing something crazy at this time of night, is she there? I would like to ask her something." Emily inquired.  
  
"Ahh, about that…' Rory hesitated, "Mum kinda went on a road trip."  
  
"What do you mean she KINDA went on a road trip?" Emily was confused, Rory giggled a little at her grandmother using slang.  
  
"She left this morning, she's on a road trip to Ontario."  
  
"Why on earth would she do that? When is she coming home?"  
  
"I'm not…entirely sure…" she said slowly.  
  
"You're not sure! Didn't she tell you!" Emily was getting very angry at this news.  
  
"No, they weren't really sure how far it was to Thunder Bay, that's where the good coffee is made." Rory smiled at the thought.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's they?"  
  
"Mum and Luke."  
  
"Oh." Emily softened at the mention of Luke, a kind of 'I told you so' tone coming to her voice, "Your mother and Luke went to get coffee?"  
  
"Uh huh, his diner ran out of it yesterday and the shipment didn't come because the drivers are on strike so they went to get it themselves."  
  
Emily was silent for a moment, "I want you to come and stay here while she is gone."  
  
"Ahh, ok but I think you should ask mum first." Rory suggested.  
  
"I will call her mobile. Start packing, I will send the driver for you as soon as I get off the phone with Lorelai. Goodbye." With that, Emily hung up.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Meanwhile…back at the ranch…  
  
"You do have to drive SOME time you know." Lorelai pressured Luke.  
  
"I know, I just don't think I can drive anything that isn't my truck."  
  
"You're a wuss."  
  
"Why thank you dear friend." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
Lorelai ignored him, "Oo! Look! Food!" she steered the car sharply into a roadway diner.  
  
"I refuse to eat in a diner." Luke said sternly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Ok…what?"  
  
"Me…not…eat…in…no…diner."  
  
"Yeah…me Tarzan, you Jane." She looked at Luke skeptically. "Why not?"  
  
"I just don't want to."  
  
"Come on Luke! I'm starving! Your not gunna die from diner food, it's not like you've never been in one before!"  
  
They stared each other down for a few minutes. Neither was budging. Lorelai bought out the big guns. With a small sniff, her bottom lip slowly curled down.  
  
"No Lorelai, not the lip." She kept pouting, "You know I can't refuse the lip!" the pouting continued, "Aww man..." Luke unbuckled his seat belt and quickly got out of the car.  
  
Lorelai did a little jig while she to exited the jeep. "You are really just a big teddy bear aren't you?" she tickled his side, "Yes you are…"  
  
Luke squirmed and tried to push Lorelai away, but her fingers kept finding his most ticklish spots. "Knok..it...off!" he said between giggles.  
  
"I made Luke giggle!" She congratulated herself as Luke held the door to the diner open for her. Gazing around, they noticed how different this diner was compared to Luke's. The tables had tacky plastic tablecloths and the chairs were all an awful shade of bright green. Most of the patrons were either truckies or wives of truckies and the few that weren't looked like they were permanently glued to the red cushioned stools at the counter. "Ewwww." Lorelai said quietly into his ear.  
  
"Please tell me my place is nothing like this one." Luke asked apprehensively.  
  
"Your place is nothing like this one."  
  
"How reassuring."  
  
They spotted a small table for two over in the corner of the room. Moving over to it, the regulars turned from their meals in unison, to check out the intruders. After a few crude comments, the slimy group turned back to their food. Lorelai's cell phone rang. The greasiest man in the entire place, the owner of the shop, pointed to a "NO CELL PHONES" sign above the grill, Lorelai turned to Luke,  
  
"I guess some things never change. Order me something while I answer this." With that she left the diner.  
  
Lorelai walked out into the car park and over to the jeep. She looked at the screen on the phone, it noted 'Mom' as the caller. She sighed,  
  
"Welcome to hell, your guide is Satan." She answered.  
  
"Lorelai! Why did you go on a road trip and leave Rory at home by herself!" Emily screamed into the phone.  
  
"The coffee needs me." she answered simply.  
  
"Ohhhh…so it's not Luke that needs you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mom?"  
  
"I know Luke is there with you, Rory told me everything. Are you two together?"  
  
"No! I came with him because…umm…to keep him company! And to help save the coffee from the evil coffee Nazis! Is that the only reason why you rang?" Lorelai asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"I have arranged for Rory to come and stay with us until you return, you should of informed me of this little trip! I'm not impressed!"  
  
"Are you ever?" Lorelai was getting frustrated.  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily said, "Call us when you get back." The dial tone followed.  
  
Lorelai stood by the jeep to think for a while. Her mother annoyed her to no end but she had gotten her thinking about why she came on this trip. She was one for spontaneous road trips but they usually took place to run away from something for a few days. Like the one she and Rory took when she had broken it off with Max. She so was scared of her decision that she had to get out of town. This time however, she was unsure of her motives for coming on this trip. Her main argument was the coffee, she lived off the stuff, and it was fitting that she would go on a pilgrimage to get some. But then there was Emily's theory that she was there just to be with Luke. Lorelai didn't really mind that theory herself but she was absolutely sure that wasn't the reason she was here. She and Rory had spent almost all their time in his diner since they both had time off and as shameless as it was, Lorelai had been flirting with Luke the entire time. Her stomach grumbled, so she decided to hang up her thinking cap for now and head back into the diner for some food.  
  
As she pushed open the cheap plastic door, she laughed inwardly at the horrified look on Luke's face. The waitress who was obviously related to the owner in someway, (the grease content was the same) was leaning over the table, giant breasts and chucks of fat streaming over the unsuitably small tank top she was wearing. The women couldn't have been a day younger than fifty and she had the worst teeth imaginable. All this going against her, she still flaunted herself in front of Luke like he wouldn't be able to resist her charms, or smell, either one. Luke saw Lorelai standing in the door and made a 'HELP ME!' plea, just through his facial features. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Walking around to the table where he was sitting, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Howdy." She said softly into his ear. The waitress retreated immediately, mumbling something about getting their orders as soon as possible. Lorelai sat down.  
  
"Thank you sooo much." Luke said, a sigh of relief followed his comment.  
  
"No problem, although she did seem to be a very lovely women. You sure you weren't missing out?"  
  
"No way, she was trying to persuade me to go back to her place."  
  
"I'm sure you were very eager." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Yeah, eager to have a shower." They both laughed.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
A/N: ok guys! That's it for now! Plz review! I kinda like this chapter….dunno why….i just do. Anyhoo, tell me if you want some more songs or somfin in this…you know..suggestions! I won't tell you exactly wot will happen but the general idea is that they drive to thunder bay, Ontario. I looked this up in the atlas and thought the name was cool so if that place is a complete hole or somfin then :P I live in Australia and have neva bin 2 the US or Canada so I wouldn't know my way around ok?! RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! More soon… 


	3. Who're ya gunna call?

Chapter Three: Who're ya gunna call…?  
  
"Whip it good!" Lorelai looked over at Luke, who was concentrating very hard on driving the car. "Come on Luke sing with me!"  
  
Lorelai was bouncing around uncontrollably in her seat as 'Whip it' by Devo rang through the stereo. She was blaring out the lyrics at the top of her voice and Luke was gripping the steering wheel, trying not to lose control of the car.  
  
"I'm kind of busy here Lorelai." He sounded stressed.  
  
"You're no fun." She pouted and turned down the radio.  
  
They had been driving for hours and weren't even halfway to Thunder Bay yet. Lorelai was getting tired.  
  
"Should we stop? You are getting grumpy." Luke stated.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"We are definitely stopping." Luke new her moods, and when she got his way, bad things were bound to happen. "Yell when you see a motel or something."  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes until, "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"  
  
Luke panicked. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"  
  
"There's a motel." Lorelai said calmly.  
  
"Your weren't supposed to take 'yell' seriously."  
  
"Pull over or you'll miss it!" Lorelai instructed, pointing at a dingy six- room motel on the side of the highway.  
  
Luke parked the car directly in front of the reception. They quickly got out and stretched their legs, cracks being heard in all directions. Then they headed towards the front desk, where a shoddy looking man sat reading a newspaper. Lorelai rang the bell, determined not to go through what she and Rory were traumatized by at 'The Cheshire Cat.' He nearly hit the roof.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." He growled as the set the paper on the table near-by.  
  
"I know, but I have been scarred for life." Lorelai replied. She gave Luke some money for her share of the room costs and walked back out to the car to get their bags.  
  
"What'd she mean?" The man asked Luke.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's just like that."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Me wife's like that too." Luke noticed a broad Australian accent in the man's voice. "Me name's Bruce."  
  
"Hi Bruce, I'd like two rooms please." Luke laid the money on the counter.  
  
"One would be cheaper for you two."  
  
"Ahh…we aren't together like that." He said unsurely.  
  
"Oh, I'll give ya adjoining rooms then eh?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Minutes later everything was arranged and Bruce was leading Luke and Lorelai to their rooms.  
  
"Fill in the slip if ya's won't brekky." He said, indicating a menu hanging off the doorknob. After taking them both through the spiel of how to treat their rooms, Bruce left. Lorelai followed Luke into his room and started to 'sus' everything out.  
  
"Lorelai, this is my room." Luke said as he found a place for his bag.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said as she turned the light on and off again in the bathroom.  
  
"Just making sure…" Luke stood with his arms crossed until Lorelai couldn't find anything else to hunt down and touch. She turned to him and neither moved. "So are you going to leave now so I can go to bed?"  
  
"Fine! I'll go! I know where I'm not wanted! Goodnight." She left. Luke laughed as she tried to slam the door but it was on a slow-release spring so that couldn't be done. She pulled in as hard as she could, but as she applied more forced, the door seemed to stiffen up. Stiffening up herself, Lorelai turned on her heal and stomped off to her room.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Twenty minutes later….  
  
Luke had fallen asleep almost immediately as the strain of the past day had caught up with him, a road trip with Lorelai was no walk in the park, well you'd hope not wouldn't you? Anyway, to put it simply he was tired and he had fallen asleep. Lorelai, on the other hand, had not. She was lying in the standard motel sized bed, big enough for one and only just big enough for two. The sheets were cold and the whole room had a spooky feeling to it, especially in the dark. She put it down to bad Feng-Shui; the owner would be informed in the morning. But for now, she was feeling a little lonely and decided to go visit Luke.  
  
The bed creaked as she got out of it, "Oh stop complaining!" she hissed. She made her way over to the door that separated their rooms. Pushing it open slowly, she slipped through as quietly as she could.  
  
Luke had left the curtains open that draped over the largest window in the room. Thus, creating enough light for Lorelai to find her way around in the semi-dark without stubbing her toes. She padded lightly over to his bed where she saw him sound asleep, hugging a pillow. A smile spread across her lips as she noticed how different he looked without his hat, which was hung over the light shade on the bedside table. Reaching over, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook softly.  
  
"Luke…wake up…" she whispered. He turned in his sleep, still clutching the pillow to his chest.  
  
"But mum…I don't like ponies…" he wined. Lorelai giggled. She shook harder.  
  
"Luke, unless they are hiding in the cupboard, there are no ponies. Wake up you big lump!" she said, her voice level rising slightly. Luke's eyes opened slightly, a frown appearing on his face when he realised he had just been woken up. He squinted into the darkness.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"I'm lonely and my room is scaring me." she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"I'm not calling ghost busters for you." Luke held onto the pillow, still a little confused.  
  
"Ha ha. You are hilarious; you should meet up with the cast of Monty Python and do a comeback special together. It's a shame Eric Idle died, he was the funniest of the bunch."  
  
"Did you come in her for a reason or are you trying to plant nightmares in my head? I was busy here…if you didn't notice."  
  
"Yes I have a reason! My bed was cold and my room was going all 'Exorcist' on me, so I came in here to visit. And you weren't busy, you were asleep!"  
  
"I was busy having a wonderful dream about…stuff." Luke berated himself for nearly letting slip that he was dreaming about dancing with Lorelai in a large room with an orchestra playing a beautiful melody in the background, a thousand yellow daises and a magnificent white ball gown adorning Lorelai's shape perfectly…back to reality mate…  
  
"Well I'm sorry but stuff will have to wait, scoot over." She began to lift up the sheets.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm getting in, move over." Luke rolled over to let Lorelai in beside him, still hugging the pillow. Lorelai reached for it. "You know, if I'm gunna sleep here then I kinda need a pillow."  
  
"Oh, right here you go." He set it up against the head of the bed. Lorelai settled herself into it, sighing a little at the warmth he had created. They were both silent for a moment, Luke mainly because he was still confused as to what was happening and Lorelai because she was getting used to the feeling of having him so close. A question sprung to her mind.  
  
"Do you like funny bottoms?" she asked, turning towards him slightly.  
  
"What?" Luke gave her a strange look.  
  
"Pajama bottoms, do you like those ones that have little cartoons that are supposed to be funny and never are on them?" she explained.  
  
"No, can't say I do." He answered honestly.  
  
"Good." Luke was still confused, but wrote it off to being one of Lorelai's late night moods. "Goodnight." She said.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Minutes passed and the only sounds in the room were the ticking of a small clock on the desk and the light breathing of the pair in bed. Neither slept.  
  
Lorelai suddenly got the urge to be even closer to the man next to her and sought out his hand that lay to the side if him under the covers. She grasped it and pulled him closer. He didn't object. She wriggled over so she had her back flush with his chest. Luke muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai asked, tilting her head backwards.  
  
"I'm not very good at this 'cuddling' thing." He admitted. "It's been awhile."  
  
"You and me both buddy." She replied softly. "Although, you did seem to have something good goin' on with that pillow when I arrived," Luke snorted. "Just put your arms there," she guided them so his hands rested on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her body, "perfect."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. Then he felt Lorelai entangle her legs with his, burying her feet.  
  
"My feet were cold." She said as a way of explanation.  
  
"Ok," he paused. "Goodnight Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight Luke." They both smiled into the darkness. "I'll be your pillow tonight." Lorelai said simply.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
OH MY GOD! I cant believe how many times I had to change that chap to prevent it sounding like a cheesy romance novel, I don't think I was very successful, oh well, PLZ REVIEW!!! Not entirely sure where this is going….apart from Thunder Bay ofcorz heheehehe…suggestions!! Hehehe plz! Ok going to bed now…. 


	4. JBT

Summary: Luke's diner runs outta coffee and he and Lorelai go on a road trip to Thunder Bay in Canada to get more….  
  
Disclaimer; Gilmore girls and all its characters aint mine…..i know this…..im not in denial..im just bored and the lyrics to better man are copyrighted to John Butler…and his trio so they aint mine either!!!!! Luv JBT!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: JBT  
  
The early morning sun shone through the curtains to Luke's motel room. The two figures on the bed were sleeping soundly, in the same position they had been in the night before. A light knock on the door woke one of them from their slumber.  
  
Luke regained his consciousness slowly as he struggled to remember where he was. The first clue was the warmth radiating around him, the source being the beautiful women in his arms. Then he froze. Lorelai was in his bed? In his arms? He recalled the events that lead to this odd situation. Then smiled. The small room came into focus as he heard another knock at the door, followed by the clatter of a tray on the concrete verandah.  
  
'The breakfast.' He thought. Moving slowly, Luke untangled from Lorelai's embrace and climbed off the bed. He waddled over to the door clad only in his pajama bottoms, the morning chill almost attacking him as he opened the door.  
  
"Oh geez…" he muttered as he bent over to pick up the tray.  
  
Closing the door with his foot, Luke carried the tray to the bedside table. Picking up the coffee, he put it under Lorelai's nose, hoping for the scent to wake her. It did, almost instantly.  
  
"Coffee." She mumbled as she stretched out slightly.  
  
"'Morning." Luke said. Lorelai's eyes shot open.  
  
"Luke! You scared me! Don't do that to someone this early in the morning!" She exclaimed as she sat up against the bed-rest.  
  
"What? Of course I'm here, how else do you think the coffee got under your nose?"  
  
Lorelai frowned, "It might have grown wings?"  
  
"Unlikely. So do you want this food or you just gunna sit there frowning all day?"  
  
"There's food? You didn't say that!" She began to smile.  
  
"I ordered last night before I went to bed. I knew you'd forget to do it. Now stay still so I can put this tray on your lap." Luke ordered.  
  
"Awww Lukey your so thoughtful, what would I do without you?" She asked as she eyed the food Luke had put in front of her.  
  
"Starve." He replied simply. "And don't call me Lukey."  
  
"Ok Lucas!" Lorelai giggled mischievously.  
  
"I give up. I'm gunna get in the shower." With that, he picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
Lorelai sat on the bed, picking her way slowly through the breakfast Luke had ordered for her. There was every type of food she could want; eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, a muffin and of course, a large mug of coffee. She sighed, 'He's so good to me. I didn't even have to ask him to get breakfast for me. I think he read my mind. He does know me very well, and he's so good to Rory and I. I don't think I could handle losing him. He's a really good blanket too,' she chuckled at the thought, 'I really do appreciate everything he does for me, I hope he knows that.'  
  
Just then, Luke returned from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and 'looked really cute.' Lorelai mentally slapped herself at the thought and quickly initiated conversation.  
  
"I saved some toast and eggs for you if you want it." She asked.  
  
Luke smiled a little. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Was the shower good?"  
  
"Uh huh, nice and wet." He answered as he sat by Lorelai on the bed and began to eat.  
  
"Always a good quality to have in a shower."  
  
"Sure is." He paused for a second and they smiled at each other. "Um, what time did you want to leave?" he asked before putting a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
Luke looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Quarter past eight."  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious? You woke me up before nine thirty and you didn't get hurt? I must really like you."  
  
"Nah, I think it's the coffee you like so much."  
  
"No really Luke, thank you for all this. I really appreciate it." She looked up at him nervously, she wasn't sure if he was good with the whole 'sentimental moment' thing and didn't know how he would react.  
  
He just smiled timidly back, "Yeah." He felt awkward and blurted out, "And I had to feed the driver."  
  
Lorelai scoffed. "Pffft! Is that all I'm good for?"  
  
"Basically." He laughed at her while she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "So returning to the initial question, what time do you wanna go?"  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Half a hour you say? Sounds great! You better be getting ready."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Come on grumble bum! You've had coffee, what else could you want?"  
  
"Ha!" Lorelai burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?!" Luke felt self-conscious.  
  
"Y- you said g-grumble bum!" she chocked out between laughs.  
  
"Did I? I think you've had a bad influence on me."  
  
"Ahh, you know you love it." Lorelai calmed once more. Luke didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ah…yeah." He said as he retreated to the bathroom again. "Umm, were you going to have a shower or something before we left? 'Cause we are going soon." He called through the door.  
  
"Sure, I'll be packed and ready in no time." Lorelai rose from the bed, still a little unsure of why he left so quickly. 'Maybe he really needed to go to the toilet?' she thought, 'now that's just wrong.' She shook her head and went into her room, gently closing the dividing door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lorelai burst triumphantly into Luke's room while he sat on his bed, tying his shoes.  
  
"Ah ha! In your face! I got ready before you AND with ten minutes to spare!" Lorelai poked out her tongue at him.  
  
"Well yes, but I called Jess to make sure he hadn't napalmed the diner or anything and since I'm a guy, I can only do one thing at a time. You on the other hand are female and have the genetic skill of doing fifty things at once." He stood and walked over to the cupboard to get his bag.  
  
"I didn't know that!"  
  
"Know what? That you were female?"  
  
"Pfft no, I didn't know that I could do fifty things at once. Maybe I should try one day?" Lorelai considered seriously.  
  
"Sure thing. We can wait till the next rainy day, I'll come over and we can see how many things you can do while standing on your head."  
  
"Yeah and then we can see you try to stand on your head in the first place." Lorelai frowned. "I was all happy and congratulating myself about my getting ready skill but still you manage to make me grumpy again. Why do you do that?"  
  
"Because someone has to drag your ass back to reality." He walked into Lorelai's room and gathered her bags, and then getting his own he walked out the door and towards reception with Lorelai close behind.  
  
Bruce smiled at them as they entered the small room. "G'day folks. You guys sleep well?"  
  
"Very well thank you." They said simultaneously. Nervously, Lorelai glanced at Luke to find he was doing the same. He smiled and relief swept through her. It seemed to her that he didn't mind the sleeping arrangements they settled with last night.  
  
Bruce grinned at them and put his hand out for the keys to the rooms. "Well I hope you come back some time. Where you headed?"  
  
"Thunder Bay!" Lorelai said excitedly, "Where the good coffee lives!"  
  
Bruce looked confused.  
  
"I own a diner in the town we come from, Stars Hollow, and the shipment of coffee that I get each month didn't come because the drivers are on strike so it was either wait until they got their asses back to work or go there and get myself." Luke explained.  
  
"And our entire town runs off the coffee he supplies so we came to get the shipment ourselves. I just wanted to see the factory!" Lorelai smiled innocently.  
  
"Understandable. Thunder Bay is probably three more days away by car, without stoppin' so I can give ya a map of motels in the area if ya need somewhere to stay." Bruce suggested.  
  
"Sounds great!" Lorelai took the map from where Bruce had just placed it on the counter. "We had a great stay, maybe we can come back on our way home."  
  
"Thanks guys, hope to see ya soon." Bruce shook there hands and exited to the office.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~  
  
"On the road again….I can't wait to get on the road again…" Lorelai sung as she sped down the highway once more.  
  
"Are you going to sing that every time we get in the car?" Luke grunted.  
  
"Are you going to complain every time I sing that every time I get in the car?" Lorelai returned.  
  
"Ok, once more but in English this time?" Luke looked sincerely confused.  
  
"Never mind. Put the radio on or something." Luke did so. He scrolled through the channels until he found a station that played only alternative rock music.  
  
"Hey this is actually pretty good." Lorelai commented. "Why couldn't they have funky music like this when we went to Harvard?"  
  
"I think it might be illegal to have 'funky' music at a university as prestigious as that."  
  
"That will HAVE to change. Turn this up would you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He did so. The deep sounding guitar riff had attracted Lorelai's attention and now that a strong male voice was joining it, she was interested in the lyrics.  
  
**Betterman I am since I  
  
Come into contact with you  
  
And you taught so many things about myself  
  
and you know this is true  
  
but now we are apart and its all my fault  
  
cos you know I need to be alone  
  
Don't know myself  
  
so how can I share me with you girl or anyone**  
  
  
  
**Don't want to be a thorn in your side  
  
good woman  
  
Always be the one  
  
to make you cry  
  
Don't wanna be that guy  
  
Good woman  
  
cos you deserve everything  
  
and I got nothing so leave me  
  
and i'll go away better off I stay  
  
Far from you,  
  
because you are beautiful**  
  
  
  
BEAUTIFUL WOMAN  
  
  
  
**Now typical man  
  
I am because you think  
  
I want my cake and eat it too  
  
Cos say I can't be in a relationship  
  
but I still feel for you  
  
Cos you are the best woman  
  
This old man has ever met  
  
You taught me about my soul  
  
you shared with me your magic**  
  
  
  
**Don't want to be a thorn in your side  
  
good woman  
  
Always be the one  
  
to make you cry  
  
Don't wanna be that guy  
  
Good woman  
  
cos you deserve everything  
  
and I got nothing so leave me  
  
and i'll go away better off I stay  
  
Far from you,  
  
because you are beautiful**  
  
**Betterman I am since I  
  
Come into contact with you  
  
And you taught  
  
so many things about myself  
  
and you know this is true  
  
but now we are apart and its all my fault  
  
cos you know I need to be alone  
  
Don't know myself  
  
so how can I share me with you girl  
  
or anyone  
  
Cause you are**  
  
  
  
**BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL WOMAN…  
  
BETTER MAN I AM COS OF YOU…**  
  
Lorelai clapped as the song ended and the car almost ran off the road but Luke's quick reflexes allowed him to gain control of the car from the passenger seat.  
  
"Lorelai! What do you thi…"  
  
"Ssssssh!"  
  
"That my friends was the John Butler Trio, The trio….with John Butler! Sorry guys…bad joke day here at the station I think! Those guys are aussies and will be touring over here pretty soon, next week in fact! So if you liked that, get your asses to the Thunder Bay entertainment centre in the next few days. Ok next on 2NSB…." The radio DJ talked on and Lorelai turned it down, and once again took control of the wheel. Luke wiped the sweat off his brow.  
  
"Oo! We are so going to that concert!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"They were pretty good." Luke agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry, did we just agree on something?" Luke nodded. "That's got to stop." Luke nodded again. "What did I just say about agreeing with me?"  
  
"Not to. And I don't."  
  
"Ok I'm confused. So you'll come to the concert with me?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at him with her 'of course not' face on.  
  
"John Butler Trio! Here we come!"  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
they ya go guys! A new chapter! Took me a while I know but I have been so busy and ive had no time to write but ive had 3 days off skool cuz ive got the flu plus some virus thing….highly gross but its given me time to write so there ya go! I should be adding to ADDICTED some time soon. 


End file.
